


Six Times

by Onlymostydead



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe GTA, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Gender non-conforming Jack, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Abuse, Jack centric, Other, it really is happy I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Jack Pattillo had fallen in love six times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little Drabble in between posting other things... It might just be things like this for a while.  
> Enjoy!

The first person Jack Pattillo fell in love with was natural. Geoff was perfect in every way for them- his charlatan act playing up against Jack's street toughened attitude. They worked together like peanut butter and jelly- an inseparable pair. They brought him back down to earth when he got a bit too high up- and he lifted them up.  
But he himself was an odd man, lonely at heart. For years he sought nothing more than love and for years he felt nothing more than rejection. When others turned him down the bottle didn't- so he drank away his sorrow.

The second person Jack fell in love with was a whirlwind- snatching up their affections and running away as if he was scared they would be revoked. Michael was always afraid- that they were lying, that they would hurt him, or that they never really cared. He was broken- needing the guidance and live from Jack and Geoff together. Neither minded the addition.  
On his own Michael was peculiar, shutting himself off and yet throwing himself into the middle of every situation. He craved love, validation, anything to make them happy. It was as if he viewed himself as temporary- something to be used and thrown away.

The third person Jack fell in love with was almost by mistake, but never regretted. The day Michael dragged in the skinny, stumbling form of who they later knew as Gavin was th moment they decided to help him, to nurse him back to health. Trust and love built through that- stronger in all of them.  
Alone Gavin needed happiness, turning to all the wrong places for it. In people, money, drugs, alcohol, sex, he tried to find enough value to settle himself. He never felt good enough for all of them.

The fourth person Jack fell in love with crept into their heart slowly, working his way in until he was stuck there forever. Ray had a way of doing that- grabbing ahold and never letting go.  
Inside he was afraid they would leave him behind like everyone else had- that they would move on without him. He wanted to be accepted somewhere- to finally be loved. So he pushed them away- he pushed and pushed- but he never let go.

The fifth person was the most unexpected- realization of love hitting them both like a train. It wasn't until they held Ryan, bleeding and broken in their arms, that they couldn't let him go. They never held tighter to someone in their live.  
Ryan was full of disbelief on his own, about so many things. That the five of them loved him unconditionally was one, and he was willing to do anything to keep their affections. To him love- like all good things- had to be earned.

Jeremy, the sixth, was by far the most obvious. From the moment he walked in the door with Michael Jack knew he would stay- Jack knew they would fall as hopelessly in love as they had so many times before.  
But Jeremy doubted them- believing that they lied just as much as everyone he had ever known. It would take time to break down his compulsively built walls, but Jeremy was worth it.

Jack Pattillo had fallen in love six times, each time with vastly different and hugely separate people. But that didn't diminish their love for any single one. Together they were whole.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at Supertinydom!  
> Comments are love <3


End file.
